Unchained Melody
by This is my Dam account
Summary: "A single sunbeam is enough to drive away many shadows" - St. Francis of Assisi "Nico nuzzled into Will's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, hoping that he never had to let go of William Solace." - Me. Just your average Solangelo Valentine's day fanfiction, although there is not Valentine's day in here... Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's day!**

**Because I am a sad person (asexual) I don't have a date, so I'm staying here binge reading Solangelo fluff. So, here is a extra special Solangelo valentine's day fic with love written into each word especially for you guys.**

**Please review if you enjoy!**

Chapter one

Nico's POV

"You should stop avoiding him, Nico." Hazel said which was practically a whisper in the crowded room. "He thinks you're not talking to him because of what he said."

"I am," Nico muttered. Hazel slapped her half-brother's arm, causing a few people to look up at them. "It freaked me out, Hazel. Sue me!"

"I'm going to do a lot worse." Hazel promised. It was weird seeing her angry, but Nico tried not to show any shock. Hazel was oddly beautiful, with coffee bean coloured skin, bright gold eyes and a mop of frizzy cinnamon coloured hair that always seemed to get in the way of her face. She wore the purple knee-length bridesmaid dress that Annabeth picked out with purple high heels and a small silver necklace with a trident and a owl, made especially by Poseidon _and _Athena. "I thought you grew out of this when you were fourteen, Nico."

"You're supposed to be a smiling bridesmaid," Nico reminded her. "So stop snarling at me and go find Piper." Hazel, who wasn't known for her eyes of death, shot Nico eyes that would have made Thanatos jealous.

"I will," Hazel snarled, "but only because the first dance is about to take place. Meanwhile, you can go find Will and apologize for being a major douchbag." With that Hazel stormed over to Piper as the daughter of Aphrodite announced the first dance.

Nico watched absent mindedly as Annabeth and Percy took to the dance floor. Percy looked more grown up than the son of Hades has ever seen him. His black hair was neat, his sea green eyes smiling at his new wife. He wore a elegant tuxedo with black shoes to match, which was an odd thing to see. Percy, who was usually the most immature person Nico knew, was a grown man.

Annabeth looked even more shocking. Annabeth was undoubtedly beautiful twenty-four seven, but Nico had seen here looking… less appealing. When she just woke up, right after battle, when she'd been awake for hours reading…

Seeing her now was a weird sight. She was stunning. Her hair was up elegantly with a wave of ringlets falling down, her makeup was so subtle, yet so striking and her Greek style wedding dress was beautiful. Even Nico, who was gay, couldn't help but gawp at how beautifully striking she was.

"Gorgeous, isn't she." Said a voice from behind Nico. Without turning to see the person who spoke Nico nodded. "Hazel told me you're ignoring Will. Again."

"You're pissing me off, Jason. Again." Nico muttered. The son of Jupiter chuckled softly before moving so he was in front of the younger boy. Jason Grace hadn't changed in the past three years. He still looked like a roman statue with military style blonde hair, electric blue eyes and naturally tanned skin. His face hadn't aged in the slightest.

"I'm sorry, bro," Jason grinned. "But I agree with Hazel. You and Will deserve to be happy and ignoring him isn't going to help you. Maybe you should just apologize. What did he even do anyway?" Nico bit at the skin inside his mouth, which made the son of Jupiter suspicious. "Nico…"

"He came out to me…" Nico muttered.

"What?" Jason exclaimed, slapping Nico's arms several times in frustration or shock or disapproval. "You're a horrible person! And a hypocrite!" People looked at the two demigods weirdly, but Nico merely glared at them.

"I am," Nico agreed flatly. "I'm… Hitler incarnated. Now excuse me while I go kill thousands of Jewish people and gays!" That definitely got Nico some weird looks.

"You going to kill yourself?" Jason asked, indifferent to the comment about Nico being Hitler. Nico furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "You're gay, Nico. Are you going to kill yourself while your being genocidal maniac?"

"Maybe, but your first on my list right now." Nico said flatly.

"You couldn't be a genocidal maniac." Jason decided. Nico raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You never know, Hitler was a child of Hades. Maybe we're all genocidal and you just don't know it." Nico suggested, making bizarre hands gestures as he did so.

"What about Hazel?" Jason asked.

"Pluto's different!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked Piper, who was suddenly behind Jason. She attempted to flatten her dress down over her pregnant stomach while Jason explained what they were discussing. "Your ignoring Will because he came out to you?!"

"Why aren't we questioning the fact that I admitted to being a genocidal maniac?" Nico asked.

"Because we all expected it," Piper said, annoyed and sarcastic. "Nico…"

"FINE!" Nico snapped. "I'll go speak to him. Now go dance like the happy couple you are." With that, Nico stormed away from the daughter of Aphrodite and the son of Jupiter and towards the son of Apollo.

"Nico…" Will's face lit up at the sight of the son of Hades, which not many people could say.

"We need to talk." Nico ordered. "Now." Will nodded before following Nico away from the crowded room filled with happy, dancing couples to the empty outside balcony.

"So…" Will muttered awkwardly. Nico tried not to look at Will for two reasons. One, he couldn't say what he wanted to say if those perfect blue eyes were glaring into his soul in the most fond and caring way and two, he couldn't focus if he looked at Will in a tuxedo. That was just _too _cute for Nico to think about. So staring at the floor was the best.

"I'm sorry I'm such an asshat." Nico blurted out instead of saying whatever else he wanted to say.

"Its fine." Will promised, taking Nico by his shoulders, forcing the younger boy to look up at him. "I expected you to be a little freaked out. I did tell you I was gay and I knew you'd need a little time to accept it. Don't worry."

"It's not okay." Nico said quietly.

"It is."

"No, it's really not." Nico took a deep breath. "I don't know why I reacted so stupidly. I know how you feel and I can only imagine how I'd feel if you ignored me for it, but I was freaked out because it meant I had a chance and that was weird because I developed crushes on people I couldn't have who were out of my league like Percy and you and then I found out you're gay too and my mind just freaked because it meant I had a chance which is so weird for me!" Will furrowed his eyebrows and blinked a few times in confusion, trying to take everything Nico had said in.

"So, you're g-gay too?" He asked. Nico nodded slightly. Will's face broke into a huge smile. Nico didn't know what he expected next, but it wasn't what Will said. "Do you hear this song?"

"Y-yeah?" Nico said, cautiously.

"Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers." Will stated. "I love this song so much." He swayed ever so slightly to the music, eye closed, taking every note in.

"W-w-want to d-dance, Will?" Nico stuttered. Will opened his eyes and looked at Nico in shock.

"Sure." He smiled. The son of Apollo held his hand out for Nico to take, which he did. Will placed his hand, cautiously, on Nico's waist, waited for approval, before pulling Nico closer. Nico placed his hand on Will's shoulder and leaned into the older boy as they swayed slightly to the music.

When the song stopped the two boys didn't move apart. They continued to sway even as a pop song came on, one that you really shouldn't sway peacefully to. Nico nuzzled into Will's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, hoping that he never had to let go of William Solace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Will's POV

"We're going to have to come to some sort of agreement here, little missus." Nico glared playfully at the little girl in front of him. She was a perfect mix of both her parents. She had inherited Annabeth's curly blonde hair and brains and Percy's sea green eyes and abilities of water. All in all she was a pretty deadly child.

"No!" She shouted, running away from the son of Hades. "I want daddy! Where's daddy?!" Nico rolled his eyes and chased after the girl. Well, more strolled towards the running child. Her legs really couldn't carry her that fast, so it was easy for Nico to catch up with her.

"Daddy is on his honeymoon, Nami." He said as he picked the young girl up. "Now, are you going to go to bed or is the tickle monster going to have to force you?"

"No!" Nami laughed. Nico tickled her stomach, making her kick around as she laughed. "Stop it, uncle Nico! Stop!"

"Are you going to go to bed?" Nico asked, not stopping.

"Yes!" Nami giggled. Nico stopped tickling the girl and placed her on the floor. "Night, night, uncle Nico."

"Night, Nami." Nico smiled. He watched as the young girl walked to her bedroom. Then he went back into the living room, turned on the television and sat down, preparing for the girl to wake up in the middle of the night. But, Nami didn't wake, which was odd considering every time Nico had babysat her she was practically nocturnal.

At three in the morning Nico decided that he was never going to get to sleep, so he decided to make a phone call. Knowing it was a long shot that anyone would actually answer, Nico dialled the number. Will answered after two rings.

"Hello?" He said, sounding tired yet energetic.

"Hi, Will." Nico said softly, smiling against his will. "Sorry for calling. Did I wake you?"

"No, no." Will answered quickly. Nico could imagine him. Shaking his head so fast blonde hair fell into his eyes, smiling so brightly Nico would have to fight the urge to look away. "My siblings are being _really _loud and they seem to forget that the bedroom walls at my mothers house are _really _thin. They're playing Mario Kart in the bedroom next to mine, so they won't shut up. Its also freezing here. I have six blankets on me! I'm pretty sure I'm dying."

"Its just the cold, Will." Nico chuckled. "Sounds awful, though."

"Its not that bad," Will admitted. "Its nice seeing my mother again. Anyway, forgetting about how cold it is here, why'd you call and from who's phone?"

"The phone is Percy and Annabeth's," Nico answered, sitting up on the sofa. "I'm babysitting Nami while they're in Hawaii."

"Why'd you phone?" Will asked. He sounded like he was moving around. Maybe in bed.

"I expected Nami to wake up around about now," Nico admitted. "She hasn't and I can't sleep so…"

"You wanted to speak to me?" Will asked. Nico could half hear him smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah…" Nico admitted feebly.

"Well, how about this," Will said. "Instead of you making Percy and Annabeth's phone bill rocket through the ceiling, I could come over and sit with you. What'd you think?"

"Erm, t-that would be n-nice." Nico said, his voice several octaves higher than normal. "H-how do you plan on g-getting here?"

"My mother lives five minutes away from Percy's." Will said. "I'm going to go now. See you in a minute"

"Okay." Nico waited for Will to hang up before putting the phone down. Exactly six minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. Nico stood up, checked his reflection before walking over towards the door. "Who is it?" Nico said playfully.

"Sugar Plum Queen." Said Will's sarcastic voice from the other side of the door. "Let me in, Nico."

"How do I know you're _really _the Sugar Plum Queen?" Nico said, leaning against the door frame. "You could be a serial rapist/murderer who is going to kill both me and Nami before harvesting our organs and selling them on the black market."

"Open the door and take the risk." Nico did. He opened the door and was met with the smiling face of William Solace. "Nice pyjamas, di Angelo."

"Back at you, Solace." Nico opened the door wider, letting Will in. Will shrugged, taking off his jacket. He wore pale blue pyjama bottoms with a moustache t-shirt and yellow slippers. He looked unbelievably cute.

"So, what'd you need from ol' Solace?" Will asked, sitting down on the sofa. Nico sat down beside him and shrugged.

"All your money?" Nico asked. Will laughed, which made Nico laugh.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Will said, not laughing any longer. He grabbed Nico's hand and pulled it towards him. "What's this? How'd you get this?"

"I cut it cutting up a tomato earlier," Nico shrugged, looking at the small cut on his finger, trying not to blush at the physical contact. "Its no big deal."

"Have you cleaned it?" Will asked.

"I did!" Nico said enthusiastically. "I remembered you'd kill me if I didn't. I couldn't wrap it up though."

"One out of two. I'll give you that." Will decided. Even though the moment had past, Will still held Nico's hand. Nico, who didn't object, tried his hardest not to blush or draw attention to his hand in fear Will would let go.

"I got you something," Will said. He put the hand that wasn't holding Nico's into his pyjama pocket (they actually made those?!) and pulled out a small rectangular case of plastic. "Here." He handed it to Nico, looking proud of himself.

"A cassette tape?" Nico asked, sounding equally proud that he knew this little, and old, bit of technology.

"I made it especially for you." Will explained. "It has awesome songs on it."

"My Chemical Romance, The Smiths, The Beatles…" Nico read off a few of the names from the cassette tape case.

"And of course, The Righteous Brothers." Will grinned. "Unchained Melody."

"I love this." Nico smiled. "Thanks, Will."

"I knew you liked music, so I decided to put this together with some songs you loved and of my own additions." Nico looked back down at the cassette tape, then at his and Will's hands, then back to the cassette tape, then at Will's face.

"So…" Nico smiled.

"So…" Will repeated. "How's life?"

"Long."

"Well aren't you feeling very pessimistic today." Will teased. Nico rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

"I'm always pessimistic, William." Nico reminded him. "That why we work so well."

"W-what are _we_?" Will asked, awkwardly. Before Nico could ask what he meant, Will noticed his hand still holding Nico's and blushed. "I-is this o-o-okay?" He asked, gesturing towards their cupped hands.

"Y-yes." Squeaked Nico. Cowardice wasn't a trait that Hades children inherited, but when it came to William Solace, Nico couldn't help but lack bravery when he thought about saying something wrong around him.

"Okay…" Will muttered, more speaking to himself than Nico.

"And to answer your question," Nico muttered. "We are Nico and Will."

"But is there anything else?" Will asked. "Are we just Nico and Will? Are we friends? Best friends? Are we something more? Are we _going _to be something more?"

"I-I don't know." Nico stuttered. "W-w-what do you want to be?"

"I want to be there for you," Will answered, slowly and cautiously. "Whether it be as your friend or as something more. I just want to be there to support you and ensure you're alright." Nico didn't know what he was doing, but he was suddenly leaning forward, grabbing Will's t-shirt and pulling him forward. Suddenly they're lips connected and Will cupped Nico's face, after getting over the initial shock. Nico deepened into the kiss. Will's lips moved hungrily against Nico's, who wrapped his arms around Will's neck. Breaking away red cheeked and breathless, Nico couldn't help but laugh, which made Will laugh.

"I'd like you to be here for me, you know, Will." Nico said, breathless. "As my best friend and, hopefully, my boyfriend."

"Nico di Angelo, are you asking me out?" Will smiled, equally as breathless as the son of Hades. Nico nodded, shrugging slightly as he did so. "I've only been waiting since we were fifteen."

"Oh gods," Nico grinned. "Four years. However did you survive?" Instead of answering, Will pressed his lips to Nico's. "You didn't answer my question."

"Ask it again." Will demanded. Nico raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Will you, William Solace, go out with me?"

"Of course I will you big idiot!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Will's POV

"Wake up, sunshine." Will said in a sing songy voice. He was in the Hades cabin, laying on Nico's bed with a sleeping son of Hades on one of his arms. Will knew trying to move said arm would result in the loss of it, so he refused to move. Since Will and Nico had started going out Will had stayed in the Hades cabin overnight a few times. He'd asked Chiron's permission, of course, and used Nico's nightmare's as a perfect excuse. Technically it wasn't untrue. The majority of the times Will stayed there it was because Nico had had a Tartarus nightmare and Will refused to let him be alone, but other times it was because Will's siblings were annoying him or just because he wanted to. Will assumed both Hades and Apollo didn't mind as Will was still alive and not in the fields of punishment. "Nico…"Nico groaned, but otherwise didn't move. "We need to get up before Hazel gets home." Will assumed Nico's eyes darted opened because he was clearly awake, although he didn't move but rolled over so he was facing his boyfriend.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Nico asked. "What time is it?" Will shrugged.

"Around eleven." He said. "I was going to wake you sooner, but you looked so cute all cuddled up to me, snoring slightly."

"I'm not cute." Nico objected. "I am death. Fear me!"

"You're too cute for someone who just woke up." Will laughed. "There's no fighting it, Nico. You are just too adorable for this world."

"Shut up." Nico groaned. "Its to early for your shit."

"Tut, tut." Will… tutted. "No need for language, Mr di Angelo." Nico rolled his eyes, which made Will laugh. "You going to get up?" Nico shook his head. "Ever?" Nico shook it again. "What is Hazel walks in?"

"I've been meaning to tell her," Nico said, nuzzling back into Will's chest, eyes closed. "This is the perfect opportunity."

"Are you seriously just going to lie here cuddled up to me until she walks in?" Will asked. Nico nodded into his chest. Will wrapped his arms around him, daring Nico to actually just lay there until Hazel walked in. And he did. Roughly two hours later, around half an hour after Nico dozed off again, Hazel Levesque walked in through the door.

"Hay, Nico-" She said as she walked in, but all words stopped as she saw her older brother sleeping in Will's arms. She walked forward, confused and questioningly. "Did he have a nightmare again?"

"N-no." Will admitted, silently wishing Nico would wake up.

"Would you care to explain, leave me guess or wake Nico up?" Hazel asked. Before Will could decide Hazel's curiosity seemed to get the better of her. "Why are you here? Why are you cuddling? Are you gay too? Are you going out with Nico? Are you wearing bottoms underneath there?"

"One at a time," Will said. "Okay. I'm here because Nico wanted me to be. We're cuddling because we are. I am gay too. I am going out with Nico and yes, I am wearing bottoms underneath here Nico and I are _not _that far in our relationship."

"Why didn't Nico tell me?" Hazel asked, sitting down on her bed. "Was he going to tell me?"

"He was going to tell you today," Will explained. "He had a huge speech, but when I woke him earlier he just wanted to go back to sleep and said this could be how he told you."

"Should I wake him?"

"I think we should let him sleep." Will moved a strand of hair out of Nico's face, staring fondly at the son of Hades as he did so. Everything about Nico seemed to change when he was asleep. He looked younger, softer, less scarred.

"I hope you treat him well, Will." Hazel said softly. "It'd be a shame to have to rip off your balls for being a twat to him."

"Nico deserves a good guy to look after him," Will said, trying not to grimace at the though of the small girl in front of him ripping off his testicles. "I intend to be that guy."

"You sound like you're going to marry him." Hazel noted.

"I'd love to one day should I be so lucky." Will admitted. "I really care for Nico, Hazel. I wouldn't do anything, and I mean _anything_, to intentionally hurt him."

"Do you love him?"

"I do."

"Have you told him?"

"I have."

"What did he say back?"

"He said the same." Will smiled as he thought back. It had been a month after they'd started dating. Will took Nico out to buy a new manga he wanted, Will's treat of course. When Nico was joking around, Will started bursting out laughing, which wasn't unusual. Nico made Will laugh all the time. When Will was wiping the tears away he accidentally said 'I love you, Nico'. Of course he instantly froze up and tried to pretend he never said it, but Nico merely said 'I love you too, you big idiot' and kissed him.

"He must really care about you," Hazel marvelled.

"I do." Came Nico's tired voice from Will's chest. Will looked down and Nico sat up a little bit, so Will looked like he was looking at Nico's chest more than anything else. "Sorry I didn't tell you, Haze. I was just afraid you weren't going to support me. I understand you're fine with me being gay, but actually dating someone a guy is different."

"Why would I care?" Hazel laughed. "You're my brother. You could be into trees and I'd support you.

"I don't think Thalia would support you…" Will muttered.

"I just can't believe you thought I'd care you're going out with a nice boy. Seriously?" Hazel said, ignoring Will's comment but grinning at him like he was a bug goofball. Which he was.

"I'm a nice boy." Will grinned at Nico, who merely rolled his eyes and took Will's hand.

"You sure you don't want to lynch me?" He asked Hazel.

"Definitely!" Hazel exclaimed. "Its take _far _to long to get blood out of clothes. Lynching is too messy."

"Why are you pulling my hair?" Nico asked the son of Apollo as he ran his fingers, yet again, through the younger boys dark shaggy hair.

"You told me you liked it," Will shrugged. "And your hair is, like, crazy soft. No mans hair is this soft."

"Its called conditioner," Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and continued eating his breakfast. "You should try it sometime."

"I object to that!" Will exclaimed, removing his fingers from his boyfriends hair. "I wash my hair properly. Its just never as soft as yours. Why is your so soft?!"

"I don't know," Nico said flatly. "Go ask the Aphrodite kids. They had a twenty minute conversation with me on why peoples nails are soft. It was pretty interesting actually." Will chuckled at that thought. He couldn't imagine Nico, his dark, broody boyfriends, sitting down with the Aphrodite kids and having a casual conversation on who has the softest nail.

"Anyway, softness of keratin containing parts of our body aside," Will said. "Have you what you want to do after camp?" Nico took a deep breath and Will prepared himself for another flustered Nico to vent about not knowing where he wants to go. Will had managed to somehow pass high school, getting his diploma. Nico went to see Will at his graduation, which really meant a lot to the son of Apollo.

"I want to get my GED soon." Nico said. "Maybe in two years or something. I want to settle into the real world before I stress myself out with all this, but I think two years will be a good time."

"Seriously?" Will asked. Nico nodded, smiling at his Will, who was also smiling. "Good for you, Nico! Seriously! I'm so proud!"

"Won't be easy though," Nico stated. "A lot has changed since the 1930's. I have _a lot _to learn."

"I'll help you." Will promised, taking Nico's hand supportingly. "Why have you suddenly decided to do this?"

"I remembered that you'd be going to med school and I'd have nothing to do," Nico explained. "So after I get my GED, if I get it, I want to get the qualifications to be a teacher."

"Really?" Will asked, shocked at this news. "I didn't know you liked children."

"Neither did I," Nico admitted. "But since I'm both Chuck _and _Nami's official babysitter I noticed I love looking after children. I've already asked Jason and Piper into allowing me to look after they're child."

"Did they say yes?"

"After they made me promise I wouldn't shadow travel with the child, yeah." Nico smiled. "D-do you think I could do this?"

"Get you're GED or become a teacher?" Will asked.

"Both," Nico said. "Everything! Lead a normal life. Forget everything that's happened. Live like a normal human."

"I think you can." Nico smiled at Will, who kissed the son of Hades' hand. "Nico, I'm going to ask you a question and I'd love for you not to freak out and kill me. Okay?"

"Okay…?" Nico said, hesitantly. Will took a deep breath, preparing to say the words before he could chicken out.

"Once we leave camp, will you move in with me?" Will blurted out. Nico sat, staring at Will blankly. "I understand if you don't want to or whatever. It was a long shot and I-" Before Will could ramble on with his apology, Nico leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I'd love to." He said, voice stronger than Will expected it to sound.

"Great!" Will smiled. "My mother's new boyfriend already agreed to rent me the place. You sure you want to do this? Living together is a whole new level."

"You practically live in my cabin anyway," Nico reminded him. "The only difference is we'll have to do couple housework. For example, food shopping."

"I love you." Will chuckled, pulling Nico into his chest for a hug.

"I love you too." Nico muttered into Will's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so let me explain something. This **_**was **_**going to be a fanfiction with cute, fluffy Solangelo dates and such, but I have decided since deciding to write this that its going to be a fanfiction with all the cute, fluffy points in Solangelo's life. **

**Don't worry, you're not missing out on any fluff. **

**So enjoy and please review.**

Chapter four

Nico's POV

"Come to bed, sweetie." Called the familiar voice of Will Solace. Nico, who was sat at his kitchen table reading an example essay for his test the next day in confusion, trying to make sense of the scrambled words on the paper, didn't move. He heard the soft footsteps walking up behind him. "Nico?"

"Yeah?" Nico called back, yawning as he did so.

"I thought you were going to come to bed." Will said softly.

"I have some more studying to do," Nico explained. "Its all just messed up in my head. Damn dyslexia."

"Its okay, Nico." Will chuckled. "You'll get it done."

"No I won't!" With a thud Nico allowed his head to hit the table, sending his coffee mug falling off the edge of the table onto the, otherwise, spotless floor.

"Crap!" Nico cursed. He went to get up, but warm hands wrapped themselves around his chest.

"Don't worry," Will's soothing tone said quietly, almost whispering. "I'll clean it up for you." With a small kiss to Nico's bare neck Will let go and went to get something to clean the coffee, much to Nico's disfavour.

"Thanks," Nico muttered, returning his attention to the paper in front of him. What was supposed to be an essay on how a peninsular was made was a mess of random letters in Nico's head. Why would Nico even need to know how a peninsular was made? How was that going to help him in his life?

"Here," Said Will after several painfully silent minutes, placing a freshly made cup of black coffee in front of Nico. Smiling as a thank you, Nico took a large sip of the scolding hot liquid, ignoring how it burnt his tongue. "How'd it going?"

"Gods, don't even ask." Nico muttered, rolling his eyes as he did so. "I'm going to fail that test tomorrow."

"No you won't, sweetie." Will said, wrapping his arms around Nico's chest yet again, kissing his cheek and his ear and his neck.

"No. Bad, Will. Stop!" Nico laughed as Will continued kissing his boyfriend wherever there was bare skin to kiss. "Will, I need to study."

"You've been studying all day," Will complained, nuzzling into Nico's neck. "Take a break. Come to bed." Nico shook his head, making Will make a cute little noise of frustration. "I need you to come to bed with me."

"I'm sure you can manage that yourself, Will." Nico said, chuckling at the innuendo. At twenty one you'd think Nico would grow up, and learn to ignore Will's innuendo filled sentences.

"I'm serious," Will chuckled. "You can study more in the morning, but for now you need sleep before you drop dead."

"But-"

"_Doctor's orders._" Will grinned, making Nico laugh. It had been years since Will had used that sentence on the son of Hades, but now he was a med student Nico felt Will was going to be using it a lot more often.

"Fine." Nico smiled. "I'll come to bed, but tomorrow morning if you even consider making me stop studying, even if its to breath when I'm not, you will find yourself visiting my father in the Underworld. Deal?"

"Deal." Will nodded hesitantly. Nico got up from his seat and followed a grinning Will to their bedroom.

"I'm going to but pyjamas on." Nico announced as Will jumped, literally _jumped_, onto the bed.

"I hardly think that will be necessary." Will grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as he patted the bed beside him. Nico sat down, grinning with loving eyes at his boyfriend as he did so.

"Oh?" Nico asked. Will chuckled, leaning in until their lips connected. Nico, leaning into his boyfriend with hungry lips, lifted Will's t-shirt over his head. Will, who was laughing at Nico's forwardness against his mouth, did the same to Nico, unbuttoning his jeans afterwards.

"I love you." Will whispered.

"I'm so proud of you!" Will announced as he hugged his boyfriend, lifting him off of the ground and spinning him around. The piece of paper that was the cause of the celebration fluttered out of Nico's hands and fell to the floor.

"Put me down, Will!" Nico laughed. Will did. He placed Nico on the floor and kissed him, hard on the mouth.

"I'm so proud of you." Will repeated, pulling Nico down onto his lap as he sat down on the sofa. "Getting your GED is a huge thing. We have to tell Hazel. And Jason. And Percy. Let's have a party to celebrate! You wouldn't mind a party for this, would you? I'd only invite Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Cecil, Lou Ellen-" Nico silenced his the son of Apollo with another kiss. "So, no party?" Nico laughed and then before thinking or contemplating or anything, he said the last sentence he expected to say.

"Marry me, Will." Will's face changed from happiness to shock in under a second.

"What?" He asked. Nico, who was equally, if not more, shocked than Will, didn't answer. He merely stared at his boyfriend, hoping Will would just ignore it. "Nico, d-do you m-mean it?" Nico thought for a second. Did he mean it? Was it something that just came out in the heat of the moment?

"I-I mean it," Nico decided. "Will you marry me, Will?"

"I-I," Will stuttered. "Of course I will, you big idiot!"

"Really?"

"Yes." Nico smiled, pressing his lips to Will's once more. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Will chuckled.

"Sorry I don't have a ring." Nico said. "I'll buy one first thing tomorrow. Better, I'll go get one from my father. It'll be more expensive than our apartment."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Will's POV

"You look awesome, Lou." Lou Ellen spun around in her dress, which was an odd slight for both Will and Cecil. There were certain things they haven't seen, and they never thought they would see, and Lou Ellen in a dress was one of them.

"I didn't think I was going to like this," She admitted. "But damn, Hazel and Piper did a good job picking out these bridesmaid dresses. Its so soft! Seriously, feel my skirt. I'm not kidding. Feel it!" Will and Cecil went forward and rubbed the silky material in-between their fingers and thumbs. It was soft. It was a classy dress, Will thought. Plum, knee-length with a lace top going down to the elbows. With it she wore strappy heels and a simple purple diamond necklace, which Will knew was actually a gift from Hades to Nico and probably cost more than the whole wedding times three. **(A/N: Not sure if this makes sense, but the picture I found was pretty.)**

"Soft." Cecil agreed. "Now, if you're ready Solace, you've got exactly three minutes." Will looked anxiously at the clock. Cecil was right. He had two and a half minutes now. Now two. Why was he so nervous?

"Lets go." Will said. He followed his two best friends out of the dressing room to the main door, where he would wait for Nico. His fiancé.

"Nervous, Solace?" Cecil asked. Will shook his head and nodded in a weird head movement that Will hoped he'd never have to repeat again.

"Will!" Called the excited voice of Hazel, who was practically running down the corridor with Piper, Calypso and Frank behind her. Hazel and Piper walked directly up to Will and hugged him while Frank awkwardly complimented Cecil and Lou Ellen on their appearance.

"You excited?!" Hazel asked, sounding over the moon.

"Obviously." Will chuckled back.

"You ready to be my step sister, because I will not hesitate to hurt you." Hazel warned, making Will laugh. "Also Hades _and _Pluto will hurt you. Real bad. And send you to the Fields of Punishment."

"I'm not going to hurt Nico, Hazel." Will promised. "I couldn't. He's too cute and fluffy."

"He'll kill you for saying that." Piper stated. Will shrugged. Then a door at the end of the corridor opened and out came four familiar figures. Jason, Percy and Leo were in identical suits to Cecil, black with a tie. Then there was Nico. Beautiful, breathtaking Nico di Angelo. He looked dark, yet bright. Cold, yet warm. Unfocused, yet the only thing you could look at.

"You ready?" Will asked, addressing the question to the whole group, but looking only at Nico. They were mutters of 'yes' and Nico only nodded. So they got into position. Piper gave all the girls their flowers and stood in the front of the line, beside Jason. Next was Annabeth and Percy, then Leo and Calypso, then Lou Ellen and Cecil and finally, Hazel and Frank. The doors opened and Piper and Jason led the group to the bottom of the large hall. Will looked at Nico.

"Ready?" He asked. Nico nodded. Will took his hand and whispered 'I love you' in his ear before leading him down the aisle.

Nico, who usually would shy away from crowd of people who might look at him, smiled brighter than Will had ever seen him, Will noticed. He looked at the people, smile reaching his eyes, not giving a damn what anyone thought.

Hand in hand with Nico di Angelo, the love of his life, everything was perfect. Now, walking towards Chiron at the end of the hall, ready to be joined together forever, or for as long as they would get, Will realised the actual meaning of perfect. This moment, right now, was the purest thing Will had ever seen in his life. It was the perfect moment.

"Picking this song has just topped today," Nico whispered into Will's chest as the danced for the first time as husbands. The soothing music of Unchained Melody in a wedding gave Will déjà vu, which was to be expected. The only difference was this wedding meant so much more to Will than Percy and Annabeth's did.

"I love you so much, Nico." Will whispered.

"I know," Nico chuckled. "You said about four times in your vow." Will was about to say something, anything, when Nico continued. "I love you more than life, Will."

"I love you more than anything and everything," Will whispered back. "And I'm going to tell you everyday for as long as we may have because it's true."

"You know, I didn't think my father would actually attend," Nico said, straying completely off topic. "But he said he had to come and actually see the man I wanted to marry. He also said he wants to speak to you alone later."

"Maybe we could run away to the honeymoon before then." Will suggested, making Nico laugh.

"He's not that bad." He promised. "He'll like you as long as your not one of Zeus or Poseidon's kids."

"Lucky for me I'm not." Will said. "Even if I was, I'd still marry you. Hades wouldn't stop me marrying you because I love you so damn much."

"I love you too."

**Sorry this chapter was so long, but I **_**hate **_**writing a lot of romance, especially weddings. You see, I have never been to a wedding and got all the info off the internet and I'm asexual and just dislike romance (but I love fluff, which is different), so if this sucks, I am so sorry.**

**If you enjoyed review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter sucks. I'm finding it really hard to concentrate because I've had stupid headaches for, like, two months now. Can't wait until I see the consultant so I can concentrate on my beloved fanfiction properly.**

**Anyway, I put meaning for names at the bottom. **

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter six

Nico's POV

"Mr di Angelo?" Called a soft, almost nervous, voice from behind the son of Hades. Nico, who was busy wiping down his white board for what felt like the millionth time that day, turned around to see a little figure behind him.

"Hi, Amy." Nico bend down to see the little girl. She was small for a six year old, Nico noticed, with thin blonde hair, bright blue eye and missing front teeth. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I can't find my mommy." Amy muttered. "I want my mommy."

"Its okay," Nico promised. "Come on. I'll help you find her." Nico stood up straight, holding out his hand for Amy to take, which she did. Nico led the little girl outside.

"Amy!" Called the voice of a concerned woman. Nico turned around to see a woman running towards them. She looked just like her daughter, but older. Obviously. "Oh, sweetie. Sorry I'm late."

"Mommy!" Amy giggled as she jumped into her mothers arms. "I was scared. Mr di Angelo helped me. He's nice."

"Hello," Nico smiled.

"Hi," The woman smiled. "I'm Kate. Amy's mother."

"Nico di Angelo," Nico offered her a hand to shake, which she did. "I'm Amy's teacher."

"That's nice." Kate smiled. "So, Mr di Angelo, are you married?" Nico took his other hand out of his pocket and wiggled his ring finger around.

"Happily." He grinned.

"I bet your wife is happy about that." Kate laughed, not seeming embarrassed about the situation at all.

"Yeah," Nico said. "My husband is very happy that I'm happily married." Kate laughed again.

"Oh my god," She said. "I'm so sorry. I just got out of a divorce and forgot how to do this."

"No worries." Nico reassured her.

"NICO!" Shouted a voice from behind the son of Hades. He turned around slowly to see Will running towards him in his scrubs.

"Will?" Will stopped by Nico and the two female's, panting as he rested against the wall. "Will? What's wrong? Why are you here? Answer me, damn it!"

"Let the man breath first, Mr di Angelo." Kate snapped, looking equally worried. Well, not really, but, yeah.

"Annabeth… baby… ah!" Will panted. Nico furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" Nico asked. "Annabeth had the baby today?" Will nodded. "She's not due for, like, a month. Is it okay?"

"He." Will corrected with a smile.

"How'd you know this?" Nico asked. "Percy said he wasn't going to call anyone until the day _after._"

"It was a surprise," Will panted. "I had to deliver it. Disgusting."

"You didn't change?!" Nico said, disgusted. Will shook his head slightly, ashamed. "Go home and change, Will. Where's Nami?"

"Jason and Piper have her."

"Why didn't Percy ask me?" Nico demanded.

"You were working."

"Oh," Nico said. He returned his attention to the people behind him. "Sorry 'bout that. My husband's a bit of an idiot and decided to scare me instead of phoning." Nico glared at Will playfully. "I need to go now. See you tomorrow, Amy. Nice meeting you, Kate."

"Bye, Mr di Angelo!"

"Andras Jackson," Will said as Nico dished out their takeaway. Nico turned to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I never told you what Annabeth named the child. Andras Jackson."

"That's nice." Nico said as he took his food and went to the sofa, where he really wasn't supposed to eat but did anyway. Will followed him shortly after with his food and the fork which Nico forgot.

"Have you ever thought about, you know, children?" Will asked nervously as Nico turned BBC Sherlock on.

"I hope you don't mean the natural way, because you're a doctor and should know how that's not going to work." Nico teased. Will rolled his eyes. "I work which children five days a week, Will. Of course I've thought about it."

"Then why don't we?" Will asked. "We have room. We're financially stable. We're awesome. I can't think of one reason we couldn't do this."

"Will, we're gay." Nico reminded him. "People already dislike us, but imagine bringing a kid up like this. Some people get their arses kicked for wearing glasses, but imagine what would happen if the kid was raised by two daddies. People won't like it and they'll take it out on the child."

"People aren't as narrow minded as they were in the 30's." Will reminded Nico, taking his hand supportingly. "Sure, not everyone is going to like the idea of a child being raised by two men, but those people are idiots. Not everyone is like that." Nico looked at his feet, biting the inside of his mouth anxiously. "I'm not forcing you. I was just suggesting something."

"Renata! Lysander! Come here! NOW!" Will's booming voice called the attention of Nico, as well as the eight and thirteen year olds.

"Yeah, daddy?" Renata asked. She was flawless, Nico decided a long time ago. If she was a demigod, like her fathers, she'd be a daughter of Aphrodite. She was tall for an eight year old with long, thick brown hair, light brown eyes and olive skin. She looked similar to Nico, minus the eye colour, which was unusual seeing as she was adopted.

"Why is the television broken?" Will demanded. Nico turned to see their nice plasma television crackled, smashed, broken.

"You see…" Renata began, but her brother interrupted her.

"We broke it playing with that demented tennis ball." Lysander said. He was an average thirteen year old boy with bright red hair, freckles on his face and weirdly pink lips that he hated being brought up. The best thing about having him as a son, Nico decided, was he couldn't lie.

"The tennis ball isn't demented," Nico chuckled. "You just suck at catching."

"What about Renee?" Lysander asked, sounding offended.

"She's eight." Nico reminded him. "Don't worry, Sand. Your father can't catch a ball either."

"No, but I can make someone's heart work again and that's more important." Will said, quickly and defensively. Nico walked up to him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I know, sweetie."

"Gross!" Lysander announced. "Can you two not do that around us? We're children and don't want to see our fathers making out in the living room!" Nico kissed Will again, making Lysander pick Renata up, carrying her out the room.

"We're going to the movies!" He announced.

"BYE!" Nico and Will shouted at the same time. As soon as the door shut, Will carried Nico to the sofa and sat the younger boy down on his lap.

"You know," He began, whispering sensually. "We haven't been alone in a while."

"A whiles a understatement." Nico chuckled as he pressed his lips to Will's once more.

**Hi, just wanted to give you a little background info on the names I have chosen for the children. Amy was really just random. Nami, which is Annabeth and Percy's daughter from before, is one of my favourite Japanese names and means 'surf' or 'wave'. Andras is the Welsh form of the Greek Andreas. I decided on this because I'm Welsh, knew what it meant and it means 'warrior', which was nice. For Nico and Will's children I decided on Renata for the girl. I chose this because it means 'rebirth' in Italian, so I chose it instead of Bianca because that's pretty cringy I think. I was going to chose Valeria, but it had my name in it and it made me uncomfortable. Finally, I chose Lysander because its Greek and means 'one who is free', which is a nice reference to Nico. The main reason I chose Lysander though was because Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter made one of her children that. **

**Review if you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Oh gods, it's been a while. I have finally updated again! Sorry it took so long, but I have been busy with my non-existent life. Translation, I'm lazy and couldn't be bothered to write.**

Chapter 7

Nico's POV

Nico couldn't have one day off. The one Friday he didn't have to work due to a gas leak in the school, where was he? Lysander's school. Why? Because he had gotten a phone call saying his son had gotten into a fight. At first Nico didn't believe it. Lysander was a good child. Lysander was respectful. Lysander was a nerd with no upper body strength. Nico was a little shocked that his son could actually _last _in a fight. Although he never said that to Lysander.

When he got to the school Nico had to hold Renata's hand to stop her wandering. That girl curiosity was going to get her in trouble one day…

"Why are we here, daddy?" Renata asked as they walked towards the principle's office.

"Lysander's been an idiot," Nico mumbled. "We need to go see he's okay and talk with his principle."

"Did he get punched by the bullies that are always by our street?" Renata asked. Nico stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his little girl. He sunk to his knees so he could look at her properly.

"What bullies, _tesoro_?" Nico asked.

"The ones who always shout at us for having two daddies." Renata explained. "_stronzi omofobi_, Sander called them."

"Don't say that, Renata." Nico snapped softly. "How long have these bullies been doing this for?" Renata shrugged.

"_Non lo so_," She said. "Sander said not to worry, that he was used to it. They've done it since I started walking home with Sander."

"What do they do?" Nico asked.

"They shout mean stuff about you and daddy." Renata asked. "They call you 'fags' and other stuff I don't know. One boy even pushed Sander so hard his glasses fell off. He told me not to tell you though. I wanted too because I was afraid the bullies were going to hurt Lysander, but he said it was okay."

"Its okay, _tesoro._" Nico promised. He stood back up and began walking down the hallway again. Nico spoke to the receptionist with a smile, hiding the anger that bubbled with him. The woman smiled and said hello to Renata before telling Nico to go on through to the principles office.

"Hello, Mr… erm." The principle, a large man with thinning grey hair and drooping blue eyes.

"di Angelo." Nico said, shaking hands with the older man.

"Who's this little angel?" The principle asked, gesturing towards Renata. "Your daughter?"

"Renata." Nico nodded. The principles looked between Renata and Lysander, who was trying his best to avoid eye contact with his father, in confusion. "They're adopted. That's why they look nothing a like." The principle nodded and sat down.

"I expect you know why you're here?" He asked, gesturing for Nico to sit down, which he did. Within seconds Renata was climbing up onto his lap, which made the son of Hades smile. "Lysander has gotten himself into a bit of trouble, which is a little shocking." Lysander finally looked up at his father. His eye was swollen, beginning to bruise. His lip was also swollen and bleeding.

"Looks like your fathers going to have to take a look at you." Nico muttered to his son while Renata scurried off of his lap to ensure her brother was okay.

"You okay, Sander?" She asked. Lysander nodded slightly. "Your face is all fat and bleeding. Did the _stronzi omofobi _hurt you?" As soon as soon as Renata said the words Lysander looked up at Nico with apologetic eyes, but Nico merely rolled his. "I told daddy about the bullies shouting at you on the way home, Sander. Did they hurt you?"

"I started it, Renee." Lysander said, placing a hand over her mouth to stop her talking. His hand was red, bruises beginning to appear. "It was my fault. I hurt them."

"As I'm sure your probably aware, Lysander made a violent advance on three boys in the year above him." The principle said. "He punched them several times causing two black eyes, a broken tooth and a broken nose."

"Why?" Nico asked, looking at the principle, but addressing his son.

"Why indeed."

"They were making homophobic comment about you, dad." Lysander muttered. "They were calling you bad things and I snapped. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry?" Nico asked, trying to hide his smile. "That's the best you could do? When you accidentally swear you beg for forgiveness."

"I did something wrong then," Lysander said. "I haven't done anything to be ashamed of this time."

"_Almeno finta che ti dispiace,_" Nico said to his son.

"_Non ho nulla da cui dispiacersi,_" Lysander answered. Nico raised an eyebrow and Lysander sighed. "I'm really sorry, Principle Miriam. I was just angry. I didn't mean to snap, but they snapped my glasses and made fun of my dads. It won't happen again. I promise."

"And then daddy told Sander to pretend he was sorry," Renata said to Will. After the blonde boy had gotten home, the small girl had been telling him what had happened. "And Mr Miriam looked so confused because daddy and Sander were speaking in Italian."

"Seems teaching you two was a good thing then." Will laughed. Nico smiled as he put a plate in front of him. It was a Chinese from their favourite take away. "Oh, thank the gods. I'm so hungry."

"I'll go get Lysander." Nico announced as he put another plate in front of his daughter. Nico went to his son's bedroom and entered with a knock. "Hay, Sand. Got a Chinese waiting for you out there." Lysander didn't move. He merely continues staring at his hands. "What's up?"

"Why do people hate you?" Lysander asked, his voice barely a whisper. Nico knelt down in front of his son and forced him to look up at him.

"Listen here, Lysander." Nico said, his voice strong and firm. "People have hated me my entire life for a million reasons. Sure, I'm gay and apparent that's a good reason to hate me. I've also been hated because I'm a dark person. But guess what. It doesn't matter. People hate me, people hate you, people hate your father and people hate Renee. That the way it is. You don't need to worry about people hating me. That's not your battle to fight and if someone makes it your battle, then you try your hardest to ignore it."

"Thanks, dad." Lysander smiled.

"You going eat?" Nico asked. Lysander smiled and got up from his bed.

"Dibs on the fortune cookie!"

**Tesoro - Treasure or honey.**  
**Stronzi omofobi - Homophobic assholes**  
**Non lo so - I don't know**  
**Almeno finta che ti dispiace - At least pretend you're sorry.**  
**Non ho nulla da cui dispiacersi - I have nothing to be sorry about**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I've had some questions sent to my PM box and on Tumblr, so I thought I'd answer them. Enjoy.**_

Q: Where are you?! You haven't updated in SOOO long!  
**A: Narnia?**

Q: Where do you get inspiration for your fanfictions?  
**A: A magical and beautiful place called Tumblr as well as in school when I am bored out of my mind and have nothing else to think about other than the beautiful babies called Nico and Will.**

Q: Are you going to write more fanfiction?  
**A: I am planning on it, yes. I have had several requested fanfictions and am trying to do them. I have a AU Solangelo request, an AU Shingeki no Kyojin for the ship Jeanmarco, OC Heroes of Olympus that references Solangelo and Frzael a lot, a Scorose/ Harry Potter Next Gen, an OC Mortal Instruments and an OC Shingeki no Kyojin or an OC Sword Art Online fanfiction request of which I think I'm going to do Shingeki no Kyojin.**

Q: What songs give you inspiration to write?  
**A: I listen to about eighty songs on repeat, most of which are rock music or anime themes. To name a few: Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance, Shadows of the Day by Linkin Park, Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers, Kids in the Dark by All Time Low, Pittsburg by The Amity Affliction, Don't Lean on Me by The Amity Affliction, Chashing Ghosts by The Amity Affliction, Drown by Bring Me The Horizion, Sleepwalking by Bring Me The Horizon, Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides, Relucant Heroes by either AmaLee or Mica Caldito, I Don't Want To Be in Love by Good Charlotte, Kill the DJ by Green Day, American Idiot by Green Day, I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance, Na Na Na by My Chemical Romace and Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance... You can probably guess what other music I listen too. (Forgot Unravel from Tokyo Ghoul, Guren no Yumiya from Attack on Titan and Crossing Fields from Sword Art Online)**

Q: What are your OTPs, because you reference a lot?  
**A: I have several for each book. I don't have a ship, I have an amarda. To name a few: Solangelo (PJO/HOO), Percabeth (PJO/HOO), Frazel ( ), Johnlock (Sherlock), Newtmas (TMR), Ereri (AOT/SNK), Jeanmarco (AOT/SNK), Romione (HP), Nuna (HP), Fourtris (Divergent), Wessa (TID), Malec (TMI), Sizzy (TMI), Sanubis (Kane Chronicles) and Kirito x Asuna (SAO). Of course, I have many more, but these were the ones that popped into my head first.**

Q: Why haven't you updated in forever?!  
**A: I've been very busy procrastinating life while laying in my bedroom giving up on life, eating Oreos and Snack a Jacks and Nutella while crying over how beautifully perfect my OTPs are.**

Q: HOW DID YOU SURVIVE SCHOOL?!  
**A: I-I'm still in school. I'm only 15, man. And as to how I am surviving it, I barely am. I try not to be seen and keep to my friends but other than that I am currently drowning in all the shit I have to complete.**

Q: I want to write a fanfiction on Kaneki Ken and Touka from Tokyo Ghoul. How does one write a fanfiction?  
**A: First, get an idea of what you want the fanfiction to be about. Is it an AU? A better ending? A horific ending (like it actually had)? Once you have the idea in your head, write it doen because you will forget it. Done that? Great! Now sit in front of your computer in the dark solitude of your bedroom with either a mug of coffee (or tea if you like it... I don't) or a litre bottle Irn Bru and snacks like nutella and oreos. Put on good music, usually with a beat you dance write too. Write the chapter number and stare at it for two hours before going to get more food/drinks. Then, go back to your room, rearrange the whole place, read Le Mis twice, watch all the Starkid musicals, write a song, publish said song, become a multi-millionaire from the song, take the ring to mordor, stop the Capitol, destory WICKED and defeat Mordor. Decide it is to late to start now and go to bed. Repeat.**

Q: What Animes/Mangas do you suggest?  
**A: MY TIME HAS COME! I AM USEFUL FOR SOMETHING! I suggest the folloing: The President is a Maid or Kaichou wa Maid-sama The Wallflower or Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, Minami-ke, School Rumble, Skip Beat, Nana, Natsu no Arashi, Kimi ni Todoke, Clannad, Myself;Yourself , Your Lie in April, Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Death Note, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Angel Beats, Is it Wrong to Try and Pick up Girls in A Dungeon, Another, Sword Art Online and Tokyo Ghoul.**

Q: ARE YOU EVER GOING TO UPDATE UNCHAINED MELODY?!  
**A: MAYBE!**

Q: Why haven't you updated?  
**A: I've been busy destroying all the Titans and staring at Levi's ass... I refuse to believe he's 34 years old...**

Q: Why do all your fanfictions use British spelling and sayings and such?  
**A: I-I'm from Wales in the UK. I am British. **

Q: Do you cosplay, because I want to? If so, who have you cosplayed and why?  
**A: I do, in fact, cosplay. I have cosplayed as Kirito and Lisbeth from Sword Art Online and am planning on cosplayign Mei Misaki from Another on my own and modern AU Jean Kirstein from Shingeki no Kyojin with my friend, who is cosplaying Marco.**

Q: Are you going to continue your Solangelo fanfiction? And why haven't you updated in ages?  
**A: I might continue it and I have been extremely busy defeating my crazy father and brother while trying to get my friend together with a bisexual warlock by the name of Magnus and said friends sister together with my best friend, Simon.**

**_These are the questions I got from people with my answers. _**

**_To seriously answer the most asked question now._**

**_I don't know if i am going to update Unchained Melody soon or even at all..._**

**_I've got a lot on my plate with revising for my GCSEs and such and, to be totally honest, I realy don't have any ideas anymore._**

**_If I do update it then great! If not then thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it and keep an eye out for any other fanfiction I might be posting._**

**_Thanks._**


End file.
